No
by Anamin
Summary: First he said no. She knew he was lying. House&Cam of course. Follow them on their adventure. Final chapter revealed, it only took three years right? How will it end? r/r
1. No

No

He said 'no'. She walked away and took this single word with her. Cam knew it, she _knew_. . . no what was she thinking? He was lying, she knew he was, else why the Monster Truck rally? He said no for a reason, she knew, and he was such a curmudgeon, he couldn't bring himself to say yes. Yes, that was it. House was the doctor who didn't see the patient if he could help it. He wasn't going to change after all. She was sure for a moment she saw. . .something, compassion, caring? The one voice in her head told her not to be so gullible, the other one said to forget Dr. Gregory House and move on. She couldn't help it. It was who she was. She wanted to change him and she wanted to be the one to do it, no matter how inevitable it seemed. Deep down inside of the arrogant, rude man, she knew there was a good, kind-hearted person who only wanted the same things as everyone else. He liked to pretend he didn't need people, but everyone needed someone. The voice of her best friend Hollie kept ringing in her ears:

Men are so stupid. How true. He was stupid for saying it. And she was going to find out why.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > > > >

He said 'no.' He was lying. _Liar, liar pants on fire_. He knew it before the word left his mouth. He watched her walk away. He could feel his walls beginning to crumble with this one. With any of the others the answer would be much more simple. But she was the only one on his team who was female and she was the only one who could make him say 'no'. He was doing it to protect her. Things got very ugly today. If they even suspected that he cared, they would be very quick to go after her, and possibly get rid of her, separating them forever. He couldn't take that chance. The one person he looked forward to seeing in the morning, even if she did agree with everything he said. He was trying to teach her to think for herself, and this was just one more step. He was trying to remove all the pillars she leaned on, so eventually she would stand on her own. If she leaned on him for strength, she might not last long. He was old, set in his ways, not to mention a Vicodin addict. He couldn't and wouldn't risk it. It might be a very selfish reason, but he wanted to keep Allison by his side through all of this for as long as possible. He was trying not to let his feelings grow, but there they were and as long as she was his subordinate he could never let her know why.


	2. Confrontation and after

The following day, Allison followed House to his office and attacked him before he could sit down.

"Dr. Cameron," he greeted her calmly.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Do really like being all alone? Do you like being a stodgy old man who doesn't care about anyone or anything?"

"I didn't say I didn't care," was his simple, quiet response, taking her storm in stride. He winced. There had to be some way to throw her off the track. She can't ever know how he really feels. He shouldn't have said that, but it was the truth and once again his thoughts flew out on their own.

"What?" Allison had a boxed response ready to drill and grill him. His answer threw her for a loop. Did it mean he really cared? There was a glimmer of hope. But of course House dashed this quite efficiently with his next response.

"I care about your work and your actions, they reflect on me and this hospital. It's important that we keep our patients alive or else no one will want to come here, don't you think?" Was his sarcastic response. No of course he didn't care about _her._ Why would he? Cameron knew she had to stand tall and stick to her original response, even if his words bothered and shook her to the core, it was just like when he said he didn't like her or more exactly, said 'no' in response to her question. Maybe she shouldn't have even asked it, but she started this little spat, so she might as well continue.

"Well you might try to act all hard, but know this, I can see through it. I see through your little act, and even if you won't admit it you need people , you need. . .m. . .us, Chase, Wilson, Foreman and me!" She altered her statement at the last minute. She wanted to believe that House needed her and only her. She was bound and set out to change him. It was for his own good, and perhaps, ultimately for hers as well.

"Of course I need you, we're a team, Cuddy has made that quite clear by now." As if on cue the she-devil herself appeared. Both House and Cameron were startled by her entrance and looked up. Allison decided it would be safer to finish this where no one else was watching.

"This isn't finished," she said with finality and dismissed herself from House's office. She was pissed. She hadn't gotten anywhere. It was like talking to a brick wall. All of his answers were deflected to the group or the hospital or Cuddy. This definitely was not over. She didn't know how or when, but this conversation was going to continue. Cameron wasn't one to hold a grudge though. It hurt that he had said 'no'. She wanted him to say 'yes' so badly. She just wanted to be liked. Maybe she was the problem. She didn't want to go around blaming anyone or even herself, but what if it was? Self-doubt wasn't good, it could hinder her work and the guys would surely spot it. Cameron hurried on to her next patient and away from thoughts of Dr. House.

Cuddy left shortly after reminding him about his lab coat and inquiring what 'wasn't finished'. He simply referred her back to his response yesterday. She left in a huff with a threat about kicking his bum leg and forcing one on him while he was on the ground. He sure knew how to piss off the ladies. _Yes, I'm just a real ladies man_ he thought sarcastically to himself. He was old. She could be with any of the others, Chase, Wilson, Foreman, though he highly doubted Foreman, they clashed the most. Since she was the only female on his team he definitely felt the overwhelming urge to protect her, and he wasn't trying to let it show. It was a daily struggle. He was going to have to work harder to hide it. Not being able to show his true feelings for Allison only made him crankier, as if there wasn't enough of that going on already. He should have said 'yes' in response to her question yesterday, but in what way would that make her independent? He couldn't avoid her completely and he couldn't hide away, that would be too obvious. The monster truck rally was more fun than he'd had in a long time and Allison had also been the most beautiful company he'd kept in an even longer time.

His thoughts came back to that blasted gift. He still hadn't opened it; he couldn't bring himself to. Then he would feel obliged to reciprocate and that was the last thing he needed on top of all the most recent events; Cuddy, the board, Wilson. He could lose his job, which, in and of itself didn't bother him, but that would put him on a fixed income, and work could be scarce for a limping doctor despite all of the laws otherwise. Prejudice was rampant, he would be lucky to work ever again, on the upside, it meant not having to deal with all of this. On the downside, again, it always came back to Allison. It was why he said 'no' in the first place, and not being a people person seemed like the reasonable thing to say at the time. She had the tendency to care too much where he had the tendency to care little or not at all. He needed to save her from herself. She had to learn. This, after all, was all a learning tool, was it not? Maybe he wouldn't feel so bad about robbing the cradle if she were more like he was, perhaps somewhere subconsciously this is what he decided all along. No, the last thing he needed was someone just like himself, he had enough of that. He liked her energy and willingness to try despite the odds against the situation. Why did she work so hard? He sat at his desk contemplating the singular question, as Cameron had stated so boldly earlier, this definitely was not over.


	3. Yes

Cameron didn't see House all of the following day. It was busy and things just starting getting crazy by the end of the shift.

A couple of days later Foreman was teasing her about her feelings. "How much do like House?" That was ever the question, wasn't it? She knew she was starting to care for him, and he for her. She saw right through his answer to her question. He just _looked_ like he had wanted to say something more. If only she could crumble those walls he'd put up around himself. She knew she respected House as a doctor, because he got results, he was smart as hell, but he was also stubborn. Wrestling with her feelings was making it difficult to concentrate on many of the tasks at hand.

She was sitting in the lab looking through a scope and threw up her hands in despair. _I'm not getting much done today and it's been awfully slow._ She thought to herself. She hadn't seen House all day yesterday and oddly enough, she was starting to miss him_. Stupid, grumpy, abrasive. . ._ She thought of several adjectives to describe him by and slowly a smile started to spread across her face.

He was the first thing she thought about in the morning and the last thing she thought about at night. Some nights were spent tossing and turning because she just didn't know how to get through to him, and what was the appropriate procedure to follow. She just wished that things didn't have to be so damned formal. He was hiding behind. . .well whatever the incident that scarred him was. She was going to pull it out of him, if she had to do it with forceps.

She decided to go and see the beast, if nothing else to assuage the longing that was starting to build up. She walked into his office and. . .he wasn't there. Mentally she slapped herself on the forehead. Of course Cuddy and the clinic. She had forgotten that he had to pay his dues in the clinic this afternoon and specifically because Cuddy was going to make sure all afternoon. She had cleared her schedule.

Cameron didn't agree with it. Sometimes, she didn't know exactly what to make of Cuddy. She could be a confusing woman. Clearly Cuddy wanted House at the hospital, but she didn't really like his methods. No one liked his methods it seemed, except for Cameron. Not that she liked them really, it's just that they got results, and he worked his team in a manner that made them think and that made them work together, both activities Cuddy definitely liked to see in the hospital. Still, Cam bit her lip, she just wished he'd be less. . .well less mean about things.

She walked through the doors to the clinic and discovered that House was just finishing up with a patient. He wasn't walking very fast, which made him easy to approach. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, like it always did, hopeful that change would be eminent. If anyone needed to change, House did.

House saw her coming toward him.

"Did you need something Dr. Cameron?"

"I said our little discussion we started wasn't done yet."

"And?"

"And I'd like to finish it."

"Not today, thanks to Cuddy, I'm all booked up."

"Look, I know that you're using some incident to hide behind. That's the reason you're not opening up, though I really wish you would." She studied his face. The ice blue eyes that never tried to show any emotion.

House just looked at her like she'd grown three more eyeballs.

"I don't think so."

"You care for me, I know you do. I don't care what you said the other week, I know you care, you're just too chicken to say anything."

Though Cameron said the last in a hushed voice, passersby were starting to look at them. House continued passed Cameron and began the arduous walked towards his office. Why she had picked today of all days to start an argument was beyond him. He really didn't get women, and much as he was coming to care for Cameron and admired her persistence, he had to say she could be pretty annoying sometimes, cute or no.

They had reached his office and both were inside now.

"Well I'm telling you now that I care about you. And I think you should know that." Cameron wished there was some sign, something she could do to who him that at least she cared, a touch or a pat on the back or something.

House sat down. He couldn't' deal with this issue anymore today. She was starting to wear on him. He began to rub his temples. He had two options. He could tell her to leave and get out of his office once again or he could admit that she had blown through walls he'd spent years building. Instead he said

"I don't really feel so great Dr. Cameron, I think I'm going to try and sneak out of here a little early." He began to pack his leather satchel.

"Then I'm coming with you." House looked up genuinely stunned. That was inventive thinking on her part, "After all we really should discuss this somewhere private anyway."

She looked around as if to find someone to either agree or disagree with her last statement. Even more, she looked like she could take on all of the past Olympic gold medalists in a race and win. He should probably talk her out of it. The clinic couldn't do without both of them. One maybe, but not both. Still, he was pissed off at Cuddy for her little stunt today, watching over him like a hawk. Who did she think she was anyway?

"O.K. Dr. Cameron, I'm in the mood for ice cream and you're buying."

If it were appropriate right then and there Cameron would have kissed him with all that she felt. Instead she beamed and raced to her locker to pack up, delighted that this time, his answer wasn't 'no'.


	4. Head, shoulder, knees, and thumb

House made Cameron drive. The journey didn't start out so great; he bumped his head as he got in.

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked.

"I'm fine." He didn't want her making a fuss. He lived alone for how many years now? He placed his satchel in the back seat and sat down.

"Remember to wear your seat belt Dr. Cameron," he admonished.

She merely turned and gave him and annoyed glare.

He didn't trust her at any turn, and nipped at her for speeding. It's not like he wouldn't have done the same thing. She was half tempted to pull over. She should have known there would be strings attached to their little outing. It wasn't as easy as House simply saying 'yes you can come.' Nothing with House was ever that simple, she was learning the hard way.

"Look, House, if you don't quit being a side-seat driver I'm totally going to take you. . .," she was going to say _right back to the hospital_ but what came out was, "over my knee."

She felt like she was talking to a 5-year-old, honestly, yet at the same time, she seriously wanted to prove she could meet his every challenge and make some of her own. She felt the blush creep over her cheeks and down her torso. It felt like it was on fire. Was that humanly possible? It didn't matter she was sticking to her guns.

Cameron gave herself a mental shake. He was totally neurotic.

House raised his eyebrow. She was getting bolder. He had to deal with this here and now before it went any further. He replied, "That's an interesting prospect, but first let's just try ice cream, shall we?" in a neutral tone.

"You are being ridiculous, and we're never going to get there if you don't stop questioning my every turn!"

"I am being nothing of the sort, and if you don't keep your eyes on the road I'm going to take _you_ over _my _knee." House narrowed his eyes, and thinned his lips.

Cameron felt her blush deepen. Though from a logical standpoint it was the first time he'd mentioned anything about reciprocating how he felt, even if it was a threat. Besides she couldn't say that her 'punishment' wouldn't be. . .she stopped thinking down that path and tried to keep her eyes on the road per House's request. She was _NOT_ going to let him dominate this little outing. He must be out of wisecracks if he was already throwing her own words back in her face.

"So our conversation. I said it wasn't finished, and it wasn't. Now that we're not in front of Cuddy or Chase or Foreman, can you at least admit you don't hate me?"

"I'm not admitting anything until I eat some ice cream. This conversation is seriously beginning to give me a headache."

Against her better judgment, Cameron pulled over in a grocery store parking lot. "Look, why do you have to make everything so difficult? Even a simple conversation is like pulling teeth!"

House merely crossed his arms. Apparently he wasn't going to budge on the subject.

"I said I was in the mood for ice cream, not an argument." He made like he was getting out of the car.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cam asked suddenly concerned.

"I'll walk the rest of the way, if you're not going to be so accommodating."

Cameron decided now was the time to show how she felt. She placed her hand on his left shoulder and said, "Look, I'm sorry," in manner of apology.

He turned his head around to look at her. "It's just that, it's just so hard not to be able to show how I feel, you know?" She could feel the tears welling up in the bottom of her eyes, and heard her voice falter.

"And I know you big Lummox, that you feel the same way too. I just wish there was a way you'd step out of denial and at least end up on the same page with me."

That did it for House. He needed to tell her without telling her. He hadn't done this for a while and it was all new to him. Not to mention he was a man, and he was confused, and didn't want to commit to Cam because he knew he was broken. She was gorgeous; she could have any man she wanted. He couldn't handle it if she left him for someone whole or younger. Why him? He knew he never should have acquiesced and let her come along.

House turned fully toward her staring deep into her lovely eyes. She scared him, more than anything else in the world. He had to be sure before he made any sort of move, hence the outing. It seemed like a good idea at the time anyway. He took a thumb to sweep it underneath her eyes, forcing out the single tear and swiped it away. He placed his hands so that they were on either side of her face.

Softly he said, "Dr. Cameron, I love," he wasn't sure he could make the commitment.

They hadn't really known each other that long but already she was getting under his skin.

_You_ would have been too premature at this juncture so instead he finished with,

"Ice cream. I'm ready for rocky road, and have been since we left. Now if you don't get our asses back on the road, I'm going take over the chauffer duties along with turning you over my knee." He and brought his left hand up to brush her cheek. His last comment made Cameron chuckle a little and smile. House released her from the gentle hold he had of her and knocked the roof of the car with his cane in a centuries old gesture to get going. So continued their journey for ice cream.


	5. Ice Cream

Cam sat across from House in the Mom and Pop store to which he directed her delightedly watching him eat his Rocky Road sundae. He was like a little kid. Everything around him was forgotten. He didn't look up once. She slowly sipped her shake (she had remembered to get two straws in case he wanted to share). She was less delighted with that than simply having a chance to unabashedly stare at House. She studied his hands, how the veins were more pronounced in his hands than hers, the stubble on his chin, and his long eyelashes. Right now the sole focus of his universe was this sundae. He really wasn't kidding when he said he loved ice cream.

What Cameron didn't know is that House was actually studying Cameron from beneath his long eyelashes. She was perfectly comfortable with him. He wondered what it would take to make her uncomfortable. He had half a thought to throw some of the whip cream from his sundae on her, but that was too obvious. He contemplated what he knew about her. Her sensitivity about the 'baby cases' and how they discussed between odd comments about the centrifuge how she had lost her husband at the tender age of 21. Supposedly, she had gone through a lot, but he didn't want to start anything until he knew everything. She would tell him and he would get it out of her he was sure, but he also wanted to relate his past to her. He did but he didn't. There were things coming from him that were going to be hard to hear; his past relationship and how it didn't work out, how he met Cuddy and etc. She was fragile and he didn't want to break her, he merely wanted everything out on the table. They both had things that needed to be said. Of course some things were better left unsaid, which was the state of things today. Carefully he scraped around the last layer of his Sundae. How comfortable was she with him?

"Thanks," said Cameron out of the blue startling from his revere.

"For? I thought you were buying or had bought uh. . ." House trailed confused.

Sometimes Cam could be random like that.

"For the centrifuge."

"Your Welcome?" House was still lost. They were really going to have to work on their communication if this relationship was to persist.

"You know what I'm talking about. The one day I was standing in front of the centrifuge where you were trying to make me feel better. I should have laughed at your jokes, but at the time, I wasn't quite at that point, but I know you were trying to make me feel better after a tough case, so thanks."

Ah, so that's where she was going with this. Funny he was just thinking about that moment. It's what brought on this trip, sort of. Great minds must truly think alike. That's good. Maybe if they thought the same, there wouldn't be a need for any verbal communication.

"I'm not going to say this to be mean, but you need to really put a distance, even if it's a short one between your personal life and the cases, because if you don't, every day is going to be like that. I'm not saying to turn into me. I wouldn't wish me on anyone, but if you don't, you're going to burn out."

Cam nodded. "I know you're right, I'm still trying to sort that out. I'll get there. But now that I've got you talking, can we at least finish the discussion we started at the hospital?"

House stared at her for a long time. Damn, she really did have lovely eyes.

Cam just stared back mutely. There was something about how his face was put together that was very pleasing to the eye. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"What do you like about me, Dr. Cameron?"

That wasn't the response that Cam was after. "What?"

"You don't know anything about me. How can you profess to have feelings about me, if you don't even know me?"

"I-uh, hmm." For some reason, Cam seemed to be totally stumped. "There are a lot of things I like."

"Name one."

"I like how you tell reality like it is. You don't try to bull shit people."

"Okay, that's one. Name something else."

"I like how smart you are. I _love _how you can see what's not being said. I don't know how you do it, but you do. It blows me away. I want to be more like that." Cam stared down at her hands. To her surprise, House pick up one in his own hand.

"I don't know anything about you Dr. Cameron. I don't even know what you like to be called-Allison, Cam, Cammy, Ally, Al-"

Suddenly Cam looked up and her eyes brightened. "Cammy, that one's just for you. You have my special permission to call me Cammy if you want."

House made a face. "Yeesh, that's the worst one of them all. Are you sure?" Cam nodded.

"Okay, but other than the fact that you can be ultimately sappy, I don't know much more than that. I'm not comfortable with that. I like to know all I can about anything before I don't just jump right in anymore, it's the lesson I learned from last time."

"Last time? What last time? Do you mean the person you lived with for awhile?"

"Do you record everything I say?" but he still hadn't let go of her hand at that point.

"Are you going to answer all of my questions with a question?"

"Depends on the question. But to answer the previous question, yes, there was someone, and as you are aware it didn't work out."

"So what? Why not try again, I mean, if I'm able to reach out-"

"You had a rather finite ending to your marriage," House stated plainly.

"And?"

"And I didn't."

Cam sat there thinking what all of this might mean. It was a lot to take in, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know more. It was a hell of a thing to know. She took her hand out from under House's.

"Oh."

"I don't want to talk about this particular subject actually anymore." House decided. "Are you going to finish that?" he pointed to her shake.

"Uh, no." Cam had suddenly lost all interest in her shake.

"Good." And in nearly one sip of the straw, House finished off a nearly whole milk shake. "I'm tired, and when I'm tired I get crankier and more blunt than I actually am and no one wants to see that."

"Right," Cam agreed, "So what now?"

"You have two choices, seeing how I don't have my vehicle now."

"You made me drive-!" Cam began to protest, but House merely put up his hand as a means of stopping the flow of words from her mouth.

"You can either take me back to my car."

"Or?"

"Or take me wherever you go next." Cam thought about this very carefully. She didn't want to take House anywhere she wasn't. She was for the most part enjoying his company.

"Am I going to tell you now or later?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to get some shut-eye while you get us out of here without my direction, and when I wake up, I'll be wherever."

"O . .kay." Cam was unsure about this but nodded. House moved to get up, and Cam followed his leave. Together they walked to the car and by that time, Cam had a clear idea of where they were going.


	6. Fair's fair

Yes, Cam knew exactly where she was taking House. She already knew he had a penchant for cotton candy, and she knew the fair was in town. So why not, and she didn't care if he bristled. She was actually expecting it, after everything else that had gone on today. She didn't expect anything less, but he was true to his word and slept while she drove. If he wasn't sleeping he was at least in a heavy doze. His breathing was deep and even. She could see it out of the corner of her eye. While she was glad he wasn't yelling at her too look where she was going she would have at least liked to think they could hold a conversation without getting petty. She promised herself she'd stick to neutral subjects of conversation.

She stole looks at him as she drove. She always felt he wore too many layers. Today he was in the typical t-shirt, button down and suit coat complete with jeans and sneakers. The one day she actually saw him with his sleeves rolled up nearly took her breath away. He was performing a necropsy all to find out what exactly was the cause of this little boy's health problem, while he himself was going through detox, trying not to take the Vicodin that was so vital for the pain in his leg. His well-formed forearms were powerfully working with the tools in a determined manner. She was going to ask what he was doing, but decided to let matters be. It was one of the things she loved most about him. He was determined to find the right cause for everything no matter what he had to go through or how little sleep he had in the process. She didn't think he slept during the entire trial of that case.

House had leaned the seat back in her car. At one particular stoplight she looked at him under a streetlamp as it began to get dark. He looked so peaceful. All of the worry and annoyance that he wore during the day seemed to slip off as he slumbered. Suddenly, she realized she had never seen him this way before, and just as suddenly realized she liked it. A smile found its way to her lips. Also a rarity. He had symmetry about his face. His lashes fluttered against his cheekbones as he rhythmically breathed in and out. A car horn beeped at her from behind, bringing her out of her revere and she merely said 'yeah, yeah,' in an annoyed tone and drove on.

House began to drift back from the depths of sleep. He couldn't remember where he was. He heard a voice singing softly to the radio. It all came rushing back. Of course, he was in Cam's car. He was more curious than he cared to let on about where they were going but feigned to be sleeping still. People had the tendency to only be themselves when they felt no one was watching or in Cam's case listening. He couldn't keep the twitch from his fingers though, as his curiosity got the better of him and Cam noticed.

"Sleep well, Snow White?"

"Yes, quite. How long was I out?"

Cam let out a short delighted laugh. "Hey that rhymed! Ah," she checked her watch, "about thirty minutes."

House re-adjusted his seat to a sitting position and looked around. "So what's the venue?" Just after he asked the multi-colored lights of the Farris wheel came into view. House felt a surge of fear rise up.

"You're taking me to the fair?" he asked in a horrified tone.

"Why not?"

"'Why not?' I walk with a cane and a fair is crowded with people, children, animals. It's not safe for a man of my stature or lack there of." He protested weakly.

"Now you're just being chicken." Said Cam. She was enjoying the fact that House would be if not a little uncomfortable. For once she was actually starting to enjoy herself. "What would Wilson do?" Cam knew that Dr. Wilson was the only one that House confided in so she teased him with the fact.

"He'd tell me I'm nuts and I should turn around and go home."

"Nonsense and you know it. He'd tell you that it's good to go out and have a good time, and you should do it more often."

"Then why did you bother asking?" House pouted.

By now they had come up to the guard station and Cam paid for their parking. In turn, she got a ticket to stick in the dash. Parking attendants waved them through with lighted wands and showed Cam exactly which spot to park in.

Cam turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Hey you don't have a choice now, it's the fair or nothing."

In response, House merely sat in the passenger seat of the car with his arms crossed on his chest like a petulant five year old. Cam could clearly see she had her work cut out for her. She got out of her side of the car and went around to his side and opened the door. House was still looking strait ahead pouting.

"Out mister, don't make me make a scene. And I will too, I can scream bloody murder."

Once again House looked at Cam horrified. "You wouldn't. . . "

"O yes, I will."

She backed up a bit to let House maneuver and get his cane from the back seat. He was struggling with the uneven turf of the grass parking lot to keep his balance.

"Here." She gave him her right shoulder for his left hand to help steady himself and without thinking or saying a word he took her help like it was second nature. They continued on through the parking lot and the throngs of people.

As they neared the gates, Cam mindlessly looped her right arm through House's left and they walked on through the gates squinting a bit at the bright lights that lit all the games and rides in the dark. Beyond, if one looked up high enough, you could even see a few stars. The smell of carnival food assaulted them both and though they had just had ice-cream, by now between parking and actually making their way into the fair, that had been a couple of hours ago and that wasn't even a proper dinner.

"Food, I need food," said House loudly over the throngs og people.

"What are you in the mood for?" Cam practically shouted back.

"I'm feeling carnivorous," said House matter of factly.

There wasn't much else to say over the noise of the throngs and the visions around them. They each took in the fair in their own ways.

The first stand was a hotdog stand and Cam sauntered them both over. Before she knew what was going on, House paid for the outrageously priced hotdogs and sodas, and they went to find a place to sit. Cam carrying everything on a tray as House carefully picked his way in the dark.

House for his part was enjoying the fair. The uneven ground was an unforeseen bonus that even _he_ hadn't thought of. It gave them an excuse to be arm in arm without it being a romantic situation. Cam still seemed to be comfortable in his presence, not balking at the fact that he _was_ slowing her down. He knew if he said it out loud Cameron would protest in her nice way that he wasn't. Somehow, he didn't think it was the point. For whatever reason, Cam was behaving as the puppy that followed him home, and she seemed content with that; content to just let the evening go where it took them, and House realized for the first time that night, so was he. Cam found a suitable dimly lit picnic table and waited dutifully for House to make it there before digging in. They ate in companionable silence, watching all of the people pass by around them.

"I've always loved the fair, since I was a kid. The last time I came I was with a pack of friends from high school." Cam volunteered.

"No doubt ogling all of the football players that walked past on their way to the big rollercoaster rides." Cam blushed at his derision, but was not to be deterred. Mostly, that's what my girlfriends were in it for. I wanted to play the games and see the animals. They were so cute."

"And full of germs," supplied House. "Do you realize how easy it is to get sick at a fair from the mix of animals and food alone?"

"No, I never thought about it that way, but the sheepdog performances were always kind of neat, and I loved seeing the horses close up."

"Of course, what girl doesn't like horses?" was Houses mock reply.

"Are you done?" Cam asked about both his food and his attitude.

"Almost. What are you so pushy for?"

"You're going to win me a goldfish!" was Cam's excited reply her blue eyes were bright in the dim fair ground lighting.

There were several ways to win a goldfish, and it wasn't until the third gaming stand that House finally caved and shelled out the required currency for three throws into a jar with a goldfish. Cam looked on eagerly. Both of them knew that the game was fixed, but House seemed determined to win. Finally, after his sixth round he managed to snag one. The gaming attendee gladly bagged it and placed it into Cam's excited hands. She took it in her left had as she gave House her right arm to 'lean on' again.

"That was great!" Cam said.

"You know that for the price I paid to win that fish I could have bought you one ten times cheaper."

And so it went for the darts at the balloons, and the ring toss, and nearly every other game they passed. Sometimes they won and sometimes they lost, but by the time House was starting to show fatigue Cam had in her left hand a small stuffed bull dog, a medium sized pig and a small harmonica, along with her goldfish. House couldn't seem to turn down a challenge. He managed to pay for their cotton candy as well.

The entire time they walked the loose gravel fairway up and down arm in arm.

"I think we've had enough games for one night." Cam said knowing full well it was a double entendre.

"Does this mean you're finally going to take me back to my car? You've used me enough for one night an now you're done?"

"You know that's not the case, and you know you had just as much fun as I did. You can even keep the pig." Cam offered and let out a stunning yawn.

"The last thing I need is a stuffed pig," said House. "No I need the sleep and apparently now, so do you."

"Hey that's not fair, you got your nap on the way here."

"I can drive if you want, just say the word."

"No way, I'll just a stop by my place real quick while I drop off my stuff, it'll be closer than the hospital parking lot and I can grab a soda for way cheaper than anywhere else before I drop you at your car." Cameron insisted.

They finally navigated their way down to the car and House situated himself once again in the passenger seat. Cameron tossed anything non-essential in the back seat and set the swimming goldfish between them up front.

"Thanks." Said Cam before starting the car looking at House in earnest.

"For?"

"Coming with me and have a wonderful time," she smiled. House mumbled a response.

"What was that I didn't quite catch that?" said Cam, teasing.

"I said 'surewhateveryourwelcomeIhadagoodtimetoo."

"Thought so." Cam allowed herself to be smug and started the engine, carefully navigating around the crowds in the parking lot.

Though her place wasn't far away, all the walking and the intensity of the day had worn on Cam. She hadn't had this much fun in ages, well not since working at the hospital really, it had been too busy. She was glad for the time out alone with House.

House noticed Cam's responses were just a fraction slower due to her tired state. He made sure to keep an extra sharp eye on traffic and shout if he saw her do anything particularly dangerous.

They got to her place and made it inside the door. Cam placed the bag with the goldfish on the kitchen counter and sat heavily in a stuffed armchair.

"Whew! I didn't realize I was so beat." Said Cam. She really wanted to peel off her shoes. House came in behind her and didn't say a word, taking everything in.

"Hey isn't it time for that show?" said House.

"What show?"

"That reality show, you know, the one where everyone else has to decide who's been naughty and who's been nice, and usually the nice ones get voted off?"

"Oh yeah! I love that show, you love it too?" Cameron was surprised, but not completely shocked that inside House was like everyone else about some things. "You wanna watch?"

House smiled inwardly. Well she did ask. . ."Ten minutes." came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. _Dammit!_

Well ten minutes turned into sixty, each one stating the pros and cons of each team member. After a while Cam grew silent. She had fallen asleep tucked into the little armchair arms tucked under her head and knees tucked into her chest. He stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. House was now officially trapped. He wasn't going to wake her, but he clearly couldn't stay. . .For once in his life, he didn't know what to do.


	7. The kiss and the kiss

_To my small readership: I apologize for the delay, I've really been struggling with this part. I'm still not happy with it, but I wanted to get something posted._

House looked around uncomfortably. He got up, stretching his left leg. He looked around some more. He was out one driver. He wasn't quite sure if the bus routes drove this late. It was already past eleven. House didn't want to wake Allison, but he really should probably go home. He finally decided that it would be best to wake her, she could always go back to sleep. Besides, she'd have one hell of a crick in her neck if she kept sleeping in that chair that way.

House bent down and shook her shoulder gently, and softly spoke into her ear.

"Allison, wake up." He wasn't prepared for what happened next. Cam moved faster than he was able to get away. Her arms snaked out and she mumbled something, and brought her face to his in a loving kiss, seemingly still asleep. She mumbled something else and went back to her previous state. House stood, stock still, and in shock. He should have taken into account that she'd been married. Old habits died hard. It was just a natural reaction, yet. . .

"Right," he muttered out loud. He really needed to leave, like now, before something they might both regret happened. He poked her leg with his cane.

"Dr. Cameron!" he said in his most commanding tone, none too gentle. She started, and came to.

"You fell asleep." He said, in manner of explanation.

"What? Oh." She looked around. "Oh! I'm so sorry, we should get you, ah, it's late, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Cam really didn't want to go back out.

Her look was so innocent, but that kiss was anything but. If he didn't leave now, he knew he never would. He did not want to start something he knew he'd never finish.

"My car gets afraid at night alone," he quipped.

"Ah." Cam said noncommittally. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Ow, I've got this crick on neck!" She put a hand to the back of her head.

"I noticed. That didn't look like a comfortable position, so I uh, decided to wake you." House looked around uncomfortably. Cam noticed. He didn't look uncomfortable before. She wondered what happened to change his behavior so noticeably. Then she realized something else.

"Look, I probably owe you, but I'd much rather do this in the morning. Tomorrow's Saturday, no one'll miss us, you can even have my bed." House mulled this over.

"Pink frilly things and I don't really get along," he tried to think of an excuse."

"Fine, the couch pulls out, anything please, it's almost midnight, it's not really safe anyway." Cam argued, "something could happen to you and no one would ever know."

"You mean _you_ would never know." He didn't mean for it to sound that harsh, but the kiss, though she didn't know what she was doing, had stirred something from the dusty corners of his brain . . .some emotions he'd rather let be. Cameron blushed, but they both already knew she had feelings for him, so this was no new piece of information, still he sounded condescending when he said it. He didn't have to say it that way. He was such a jerk, she began to rethink things. Now she wanted him out.

"Fine, let's go," she said grabbing her purse and keys, "I don't care what the hell you do anymore." She was starting to wake up now.

House sighed and followed her out, wondering how to fix what he just did, but she'd be over it tomorrow and following him around like a lost puppy in no time. The ride back to his car was completely silent. Cam didn't even turn on the radio. In the garage, Cam put the car in park and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Out." she commanded. House looked at her, but she just stared straight ahead.

"Listen, I-"

"I don't care."

"Yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't be angry."

"I said I don't care, so I don't." House was out of options. He leaned over and pulled her face to his in a soft kiss. It didn't last long, but it got Cam to open up. The second kiss was longer. Each was breathless by the time it was over.

"I'm sorry." House said. "I care, just don't tell Wilson or my reputation is shot."

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Cam asked.

"Uh, sure. . ." House didn't know how to respond, but figured this was the required answer if he didn't want to keep Cam pissed off at him, hell maybe it would even be a good thing.

"Ok, talk to you later then." Cam waved and saw House make it to his Corvette. She followed him out of the parking lot, and waved to him at the light. At the green, they each went their separate ways. House only wondered what would be required of him next.


	8. The End

House decided that today was the day.

House decided that today was the day. He would tell her about Stacey. He couldn't go on with her fantasy. If it wasn't today, it would be tomorrow or a week from today, or a month from today. He wasn't going to go a whole lifetime worrying when the day would come that he was going to disappoint her for the last time. But without a doubt it would come. He felt old and decrepit around her. Nothing he did seemed to vary on that theme. She was so young and had so much to offer. He had absolutely no idea why she fixated on him. His answer of 'no' was supposed to nip all this crap in the bud. _That worked out real well._ He mocked himself. Damn, but she was persistent.

He needed to end this now. He wasn't looking forward to having a conversation with her. Well he would keep it as one-sided as possible. The most he'd ever said was a gruff word or sentence. He felt at war with himself. He felt like there were two people inside of him, but that other person was just really, really small. He needed to quash it. Unfortunately, Allison Cameron had awakened Teeny. His feelings were close the same level as when he was with Stacey. He could be happy with her, he knew. He had such a great time last night. However Gregory House was not a young man any more. Dr. Allison Cameron would want children. He most definitely, did not. He pondered those few facts before dialing Allison Cameron's number.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Cam woke up in a triumphant mood. She had done it. She had shown House how she felt about him and got him to reciprocate in kind. If getting Gregory House to show his feelings was some elusive magic trick, then she was a master magician. Her mind floated back loftily to the kiss from the previous night. Yes, there was definitely feeling there.

Perhaps she _could_ fix House after all. It would be Allison Cameron who overcame Gregory House, with a temper like a grizzly bear. There was some pride to be had in that, Cam could not deny herself. She let her imagination play on the scene in her head for a few moments. Suddenly, the phone rang. She picked up the wireless receiver, her heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Hello?" it was him. She knew it was.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Dr. Cameron, we should probably talk. I'm ready to open up about my past with you." House put on a face to go with the voice. Acting was something he did rather well.

"Okay, do you want to come over? I could make some tea."

Inwardly House cringed, he could never stand any sort of tea, he couldn't ever really taste it unless he put in sugar, and then he always ruined it. He answered "That sounds great. I'll be right over," And hung up.

He couldn't stand to hear the hope in her voice. Her bright, shiny voice, like the promise of a new summer day.

He pictured a laundry commercial and realized that it wasn't too far from the truth. He couldn't work with heady thoughts of Allison Cameron. She stole his thoughts. While he was frittering his afternoon away, thinking of her bright blue eyes or shiny, dark hair, someone could very well die, and PPTH couldn't very well have that on her hands. He'd blame her, of course.

Life was about endings, but not all of them were happy. Cameron had to stop living in a fantasy world eventually; it might as well be now.

Cameron had just put the kettle (she loved tea kettles, microwaves could be so impersonal sometimes) when she heard a knock at her door. It was House of course. She went up to kiss him, and he accepted a light kiss between them and then gently, with a hand on either shoulder, pushed her away.

"House, what's wrong?" Cameron sensed his agitation.

"I can't commit to you. I'm here to tell you why. I'm a hopeless bachelor, and frankly, I'm not sure I could keep up with you." It was stretching the truth a little bit, he could run circles around her and drink her under the table to boot, but he knew how delicate she was. She needed to empathize and sympathize with him.

Cam led him over to the furniture where they sat the night previous. Suddenly, the tea kettle began to whistle.

"That will be the tea." Cameron said, her mood dampened. She prepared two mugs and added the teabags. This wasn't going exactly how she'd planned. She won. That meant she got to live happily ever after, didn't it? Who cares if your knight in shining armor uses a cane, and doesn't shave, he was _her_ knight in shining armor. Not that he was rescuing her, she didn't need rescuing. She began to confuse herself. House also had that ability. He could twist her words and thoughts, so she no longer had any idea where she was coming from.

House made himself at home flipping through magazines. Cam came to him and set the steaming mug in front of him on the coffee table.

"So you are ready to open up and tell me why can't be together. Go for it." Cam's face was deadpan. She really didn't want to hear this.

"Well as you know I was not married, but I did live with someone, as I mentioned before. My feelings for this person are complicated and duplicitous. She made a decision for me that was not okay with me. I was in a lot of pain. Rather than death or amputation, she opted to let the surgeons cut me open like a turkey and remove the necrotic tissue instead.

Stacey was a firm believer that if there are mountains rather than going around there must always be a way through. The removal of the necrotic tissue was painful as well. It may not have even worked. In fact, I knew the odds; I fully expected death as a result. I couldn't forgive her for doing this. I cared about her, but I couldn't get past the decision she made, like I was a child, or someone not fully in control of their mental faculties.

I resented her and as the years grew it was like an open wound. I am alone because of her, I drink because of her, and because of her I am addicted to these accursed pain pills. I endured painful therapy; I walk with a cane like some 80 year old invalid. I used to be vital, I ran in the morning before work every day. Stacey and I had our routine we were happy, and suddenly I was not and I blame her. When she left I was lonely. There is no doubt about that, but if she were to walk right through that door this very minute, I'm afraid I'd have to go back to her. Angry though I am"

House laid it all out on the line. If he couldn't make Cam disappear by saying one word, he would make her disappear by saying too many. True he had no idea how he felt about Stacey. He did hate her though, of that he was sure. Would he sleep with her? Possibly. Their love life was something his co-workers were jealous of. But live with her again, love her? He doubted very much that that would ever be the case again.

Cam forced herself to be calm throughout House's diatribe. She had won. She knew she had won. On some level, she did still feel triumphant, but this was definitely a blow. For her own good, she supposed it was best to let him go. What was the saying, right? 'If you love them, let them go'? Still, House cared. He cared enough to let her down gently, and that meant a lot. He could have decided never to speak to her again and that would definitely have killed her, she knew. Yet, she felt the need to fight for what she wanted.

"But House, Stacey is far away, you don't have to think about the past. Let it go or it will it eat away at you," she pleaded. House winced at her tone. It was like kicking a puppy. But like a puppy, this needed to be discouraged or the behavior would continue.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, the erosion has begun. Five years is a long time to let things fester."

"I know now that you care, you can't hide that from me now."

"I don't know what I feel . . .protective, possibly, like an older brother. You bruise easily, and I won't be responsible for the bruising. Eventually, you would grow to resent me, as soon as you find out I can't be fixed."

"You know that's not true," _I don't want anyone but you, _she thought. Instead she said. "Well, thank you for sharing and being frank with me. I know more now than I did. I'm glad you chose to confide in me." She stood and offered House her hand. He stood with the aide of his cane and shook her tiny hand. Cameron walked him to the door.

"House-," he turned and she kissed him for one last time, sharing the feelings more honestly between them in the kiss than with his words. She broke the kiss and said ," I'll see you at work on Monday?"

House merely nodded still dazed by the kiss. He padded out her door and got in the elevator.

Cam turned around and shut the door with an air of finality. Time to move on to other things. Still, a small voice nagged at her, _No, this definitely isn't over_.

FIN

A/N: _Based on how the seasons following this story went I felt it best to end this way for now. However, should the arc pick up again, you can be sure there will be a sequel._


End file.
